


Eggs

by joshyoureoutoftheband, therunandgoners



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 1950-10-26
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2018-08-27 05:58:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8389858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshyoureoutoftheband/pseuds/joshyoureoutoftheband, https://archiveofourown.org/users/therunandgoners/pseuds/therunandgoners
Summary: It's a good one





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [joshyoureoutoftheband](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshyoureoutoftheband/gifts).



> Happy Christmas, Ron

Tyler: I'm gat 

Tyler: I meant Gay

Josh: I know 

Blue: bork


	2. Chapter 2

Tyler: I just ate a tuna sandwitch 

Josh: cool

Steve: was it good

Tyler: No

Blue: bork


	3. Chapter 3

Tyler: Josh is ugly

Josh: Tyler is uglier

Steve: Boys boys please

Steve: we all know that I am the ugliest

Tyler: shit u right 

Josh: yeah 

Josh: Tyler I'm sorry I called you ugly I love you

Tyler: I'm sorry I called you ugly too 

Steve: thanks 

Blue: Bork


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kayley im sorry don't hold this against me lmbo wouldn't work please forgive me of all my sins  
> I'm sorry mom, I'm sorry Jesus, I'm sorry Dad, I'm sorry grandma, I'm sorry uncle Brett, I'm sorry Jennifer Lopez, I'm sorry Bella, I'm sorry to everyone reading this

Ryan: what did i miss

Brendon: I dunno ryan what DID you miss?

Ryan: not you lmao

Eric: buuuuRRRRn 

Josh: he right tho

Blue: Bork


	5. Thicc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damn Ryan you thicc

Brendon: chicken strips

Ryan: what about them

Brendon: they pretty good

Ryan: I mean you aren't wrong

Brendon: I found one shaped like a dick so I made it

Ryan: of course you did

Ryan: wait just one

Brendon: yeah 

Ryan: ok 

Eric: I want some chicken strips dammit 

Brendon: no 

Brendon: none strips for Cartman 

Blue: Bork


	6. Nelsonville

Steve: im Nelsonville

Steve: bored** 

Ryan: How do you get nelsonville from bored

Steve: Idk

Tyler: that's in ohio 

Josh: what is

Tyler: nelsonville 

Ryan: How do you know

Tyler: Idk 

Ryan: ok

Blue: Bork


	7. Chapter 7

Steve: Why is everyone so attracted to Armie Hammer

Josh: Idk cause hes tall

Steve: Oh okay thanks

Josh: np


End file.
